The Perfect Duel
by VampireHunterSephiroth200
Summary: A oneshot at the rivalry between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler Katsuya Jounachi being resolved. Kinda' short, but it's more action filled than anything else I've written to date!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything associated with it!

Author's Note: I always include Noah Kaiba in my stories, for reasons I don't even know…

The duel had started between any other between Joey and Kaiba. They were both walking through the park and bumped into each other when they weren't paying attention to each other. Both had fallen down with a loud thud. Then there was the outburst of angry words, cussing, and name-calling that usually followed from an encounter between them. Now they had started a duel. Both knowing that this would finally be the duel to settle all between the two, to decide who was overall better at the game. Kaiba had wagered a fifth Blue-Eyes, White Dragon that until now, was never heard of, the prototype. Joey on the other hand was wagering his Gilford the Lightning. A crowd had gathered to watch the showdown. Everyone and their cat knew that as far as duelists go, Joey and Kaiba were two of the best. "Losers go first, Wheeler…" Kaiba sneered coldly.

Joey merely smirked as he drew his sixth card from a deck of 50. "I summon Harpie's Brother (L4/1800/0600) in attack mode and place two cards face down, your turn…" Joey replied with a cocky smile. "Weak, pathetic fool… I activate White Dragon Ritual, I give up my Dragon Dwelling in a Cave (L4/1300/2000) to Ritual Summon Paladin of White Dragon (L4/1900/1200). Next I'll tribute him to Special Summon Blue-Eyes, White Dragon (L8/3000/2500). Then I'll summon Vorse Raider (L4/1900/1200) in attack mode. Vorse Raider attack!" Kaiba shouted. "Not so fast, rich boy reveal my two face-down cards. Skull Dice and Graceful Dice! I think you know what happens next!" Joey cheered. Depending on luck was one thing but no matter how the dice landed Harpie's Brother over powered Vorse Raider by 500 points, points that dropped Kaiba to 7500. "My turn?" Joey asked calmly. "Yes, go ahead… But know this, by the duel's end I'll be another card closer to beating your little friend Yugi, Mutt…" Kaiba sneered. "Whatever you say, Moneybags…" Joey replied carelessly.

Joey drew another card and began his turn. "First, I'll play Change of Heart to steal your Blue-Eyes, then I'll play Fortress Whale's Oath and tribute your big bad dragon to it, so I can summon Fortress Whale (L7/2350/2150) in attack mode. Next I'll sacrifice my Harpie's Brother to play Jinzo (L6/2400/1500) also in attack mode. You're screwed! You don't have any monsters to defend yourself! Fortress Whale, Jinzo go for a direct assault!" Joey shouted. Kaiba was pissed, not only did Wheeler take his treasured Blue-Eyes and dispose of it before he even got to use it, but he also managed two direct assaults. Kaiba gritted his teeth angrily as his lifepoints dropped to 2750. He had already lost more than half of his lifepoints, on the bright side it was his turn and the final point wasn't gone yet. He drew his card when he saw it he began to smile. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes, White Dragon! Now I'll attack your Fortress Whale! I'm not done, I play two cards face-down" Kaiba shouted going for more damage rather than tactical advantage. Joey's lifepoints dropped now, to 7350. "Not bad, the Mutt's been practicing… But he'll need more than that to beat me!" Kaiba thought.

It was back to Joey's turn and he wasn't about to be made a fool of again by the same punk. He drew his card and started to develop a tactic. He knew that no monster stood a chance against Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, Shining Dragon, except that is his new monster. Joey had loaded down his deck with all the Dragon-Types he had and then some. "I summon Red-Eyes, Black Chick (L1/0800/0500) in attack mode, but that's not all I activate this magic card Dark Dragon Descent, the opposite of your White Dragon Ritual, same requirements and everything. Only thing different is this: meet my Paladin of Black Dragon (L4/1900/1200) in attack mode. But wait there's more! I activate Release Restrait and give up my Gearfried the Iron Knight so I can summon Gearfried the Swordmaster (L7/2600/2200) and I'll equip my Lightning Blade to him, while I'm at it, I'll equip my Jinzo with Amplifyer! Gearfried attack Blue-Eyes! The rest of ya' attack Richboy's lifepoints directly!" Joey shouted. "Don't count me out yet, Mutt, though I'll admit you are getting better… Activate Block Attack! It switches your monsters into defense mode!" Kaiba said actually smiling in a non-menacing way at his opponent. He drew a card, as he did his magic card faded away. "I'll play Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes together! Blue-Eyes, Ultimate Dragon (L12/4500/3800) I'll sacrifice my creature to summon Blue-Eyes, Shining Dragon (L10/4500/4000). This is what you wanted right, to see my ultimate beast? You should feel honored Wheeler… Honored that I'm going to use him to flatten you once and for all! I'll flatten your puny warrior first!" Kaiba laughed maniacally. Joey's lifepoints dropped to 6750 "Dude, you don't have a monster that can stand up to that thing!" Tristen shouted panicked. "Yes, I do!" Joey argued, "Kaiba, I activate this card; Dragon's Soul Disperse, it throws all the Dragons in my deck to my graveyard. Next I'll tribute Red-Eyes, Black Chick to bring out his daddy! Red-Eyes, Black Dragon (L7/2400/2000) in attack mode, but I'll tribute him to summon Red-Eyes, Darkness Dragon (L9/4500/3700) in attack mode. Since he's a Special Summon I can still make my regular summon. I'll sacrifice Paladin of Dark Dragon to activate Star Blaster!" Joey cheered, as the dice rolled. Eventually the dice came to a stop and landed on a… "Woah! Hold on to yer' hats folks! That's a 5, now I'll summon Gilford the Lightning (L9/2800/3000)! Even though I can't activate his special effect I can still do damage with him. Since our dragons have the same ability and my Paladin was just sent to the graveyard guess what happens! Good-bye Blue-Eyes, Shining Dragon! And good-bye to the rest of your lifepoints!" Joey yelled cheerfully as Kaiba's lifepoints hit 0. Kaiba began doing the math in his head, thinking that there was something wrong. "How could a hack like Wheeler actually beat me?" he thought angrily.

After a while of thinking Kaiba realized that Joey had actually beaten him. Not only fair and square, but quite skillfully too. "Could I have been wrong about Joey's abilities?" Kaiba asked himself. "Hello? Richboy? Hey ya' owe me somthin'!" Joey called out. "Yeah yeah, here's your Blue-Eyes, get lost already!" Kaiba responded grumpily. "There's somethin' else ya' owe me…" Joey reprimanded. "Yes yes, I know, I admit you're a very skilled duelist, not a dueling monkey like I thought you were… And… I'm… So-sor-sorry…" Kaiba responded with his back turned.

Yugi and the others were shocked. Not only had Joey won and claimed one of Seto Kaiba's favorite cards, but he had also gotten the cold-hearted bastard to apologize to him for all the teasing and name-calling. As the three Kaiba brothers walked away Noah looked to his 'older' brother and made this remark, "We should take you to get a cat-scan, Onisan. I think you might have finally worked yourself into insanity…" That smart remark earned Noah a slap on the back of the head. "But that's how you are!" Noah argued. "Keep it up, and I'll stop buying peanut butter…" Kaiba said slapping his 'little' brother upside the head. Mokuba slapped his forehead and sighed, he was never going to understand his brothers and he should stop trying soon.


End file.
